


Tell Me a Secret

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, HaruMichi, Masturbation, Sailor Moon S, s harumichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Set in Sailor Moon S, Michiru has a secret and so does Haruka.





	

“You’re getting too close to them…”

The blonde let out a heavy sigh as Michiru continued talking. Haruka just wanted to go to the Game Crown. She did promise Minako a rematch in that racing game and a game with Usagi if there was time for it.

“I don’t break promises Michiru.”

“You failed the last exam, Haruka, you can’t get kicked out of Mugen. You know we need to be there.”

“It’s Friday Michiru, geez, learn to live a little. You’re more than welcome to come with us, I told you that, and though you refused earlier, my offer still stands.”

But Michiru didn’t want to tag along with Haruka to watch her flirt with those two children. Usagi and Minako were nice, don’t get her wrong, but the aqua-haired maiden was not up for it, not today.

”I’m guessing it’s still a no then?” Haruka asked, looking to Michiru, who was sitting at her desk, working on some homework assignment or something of the sort. Michiru didn’t even have enough in her to coherent a word. She just shook her head.

“Alright then, we’ll probably go out for something to eat after, too… so you don’t have to make me anything for dinner. It’ll just get cold by the time I get back.”

“If you were talking to anyone other than me, they would think these two as your girlfriends or something.”

“Usagi and Mianko?”  
“Were we speaking of anyone else?”

“Ah, they’re cute and all, but they’re not my type.” The blonde said with a shrug of the shoulders. Michiru stared at her for a moment, clicking her pen and putting it down on the desk. She folded her hands before placing her chin atop them, quite curious of the blonde’s statement.

“Then what is your type?”

Both sets of azure hues landed on one another. There was a moment of silence, with only noises from outside of their home intertwined.

“Well, they are younger than I, Michiru, but they do act quite childish. I suppose I’m into more of the mature type. Mysterious, almost.” Haruka said, flicking her bangs from her face. “Ah, well guess I best get going, don’t wanna be late.” She said, nearly rushing to the door letting it slam behind her. Michiru’s eyes followed her until she was out of sight. A newfound pink shade found way to her cheeks. She shook her head, getting back to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“MINAKO YOU SAID IT WAS MY TURN!” Usagi shouted at her friend, standing on the back of the seat of the game.

“I SAID IT WAS YOUR TURN AFTER I WON!” Minako retorted.

As the two were arguing, Haruka just stared into the distance, thinking of what she said earlier to Michiru. Sure, she loved the aqua haired maiden, but she’d never dared said anything about it. They were put on this planet for a reason, and who knew how short that time would run. Though, she supposed you could put that on a list of reasons why it would be best to pursuit it. Perhaps the blonde feared rejection or how awkward it could turn if Michiru didn’t like her back.

“Haruka! Tell Minako it’s my turn!” Usagi shouted, snapping Haruka back into reality.

“Hm? Oh, sure Usagi I’ll play you. Then why don’t we head and get dinner, it’s starting to get late out it seems.”

“Ah, is a certain girl waiting for you back at home, Haruka?” Minako piped in, being her overly sexual and nosey self, like usual.

“Who, Michiru?” Usagi questioned, also acting like her usual self.

“Well obbbbbvviioooussssly.” Minako replied, causing both of the girls into a fit of giggles. Haruka could only stand there with a blank expression on her face. It was no use to try and deny it or change the subject. May as well let them think what they wanted to at this point. Though it did get her thinking again about Michiru. She was probably sitting at her desk, finishing up those papers, before neatly placing them into whatever folders they belonged in. She would stand up, stretching out from sitting and probably start making herself some dinner. After dinner, she would probably make use of the empty house, practicing her violin in the living room, instead of her own. Maybe watch some television after that, or read one of her books. Perhaps start dozing off on the couch. Hopefully she would fall asleep there, like last time when Haruka had to carry her into bed. It was really the only time she got to hold her, and she treasured it.

But for now, she would have to finish up this racing game, that she knew she was going to win, so she could get home as soon as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka’s fantasy of Michiru at home by herself was far from accurate. She was sitting at her desk, not getting any work done. At all. She was just lost in her thoughts. Haruka wasn’t flirting with her earlier, was she? She couldn’t have… she only does that with the other girls. Haruka was always ‘mission this’ and ‘mission that’ to Michiru. It drove her insane most of the time. But Haruka described someone mature… did she consider her mature? Compared to most girls her age, Michiru could see herself as mature. Especially compared to Minako and Usagi. Eventually, she stood up from her chair, realizing this work was not going to get done with her mind so preoccupied. She threw the papers into her bag and went about her normal routine when she was home by herself. Except today was special, it was a day where she got her mind off of Haruka by relieving herself in the blonde’s room.

“I’ll show you mature.” Michiry said to herself, making her way down the hallway. Entering Haruka’s room, she inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her partner. It wasn’t always when she masturbated she would come in here. But she definitely took advantage of being home alone. Placing a small towel on the bed, so she wouldn’t have to wash Haruka’s sheets, she knelt down, grabbing her skirt hem and pulling it off, taking her panties down with her. She imagined her hand to be Haruka’s, though Michiru’s were much smaller than Haruka’s. Michiru imagined those large hands, the way she gripped her steering wheel. She started with one finger. But after a minute she immediately added another, one was not enough to satisfy her. Her hips bucked fast, thinking about kneeling atop the blonde; perhaps she would lean in for a kiss, full of hunger and lust, before inserting another. She thought about the things they could do if they were like this. Michiru was definitely not vanilla. Handcuffs, toys, gags, the blonde begging for her mercy. That would be perfect. All of those thoughts were enough to send a wave of pleasure hard enough for her release. “Haruka!~” She called out, riding her orgasm, before laying down to steady her breath. Once she stopped heaving, she stood up, taking her towel. She needed a shower and a change of clothes before Haruka got home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night when Haruka got home, she found Michiru curled up on the couch with a book. The blonde thought she would be asleep, so she entered the house really quiet. Michiru barely even noticed her until the blonde spoke.

“You’re still up?” Michiru heard Haruka say to her, which was when she looked up from her book. A small smile came to her face, before fading again.

“I wasn’t tired,” she shrugged, “besides, I wanted to hear about your night.”

“It was how it usually is with those two, some bickering between them, giggling, and lots of food. What about you? How was your night?”

“Wonderful…”

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Haruka plopped herself down on the couch. A distance between them, like usual. Michiru on one end. Haruka on the other. Michiru placed her bookmark in the page, placing the book on the coffee table.

“Haruka?”

“Yes, Michiru?”

“I have something I need to tell you… She took a deep breath before speaking again. “I have a secret…”

“You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I’m in love with you.”

Both pairs of azure hues met again, Haruka’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest. It was almost as if rehearsed. The two leaned in for a kiss at the same time. It was passionate and full of longing. All that time waiting for the other to speak up first to save from embarrassment was finally over. When they both finally pulled away, Michiru gave a smile to Haruka.

“You could carry me into bed again, like last time.”

“You were awake that time?”

“Of course I was.” Michiru said, as Haruka scooped her up into her arms, walking down the hall.

“Your room or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as you come with me.”


End file.
